Friend or Foe
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: -YURI AU- Miz es hija del Más Alto Zim, y la 'princesa' del imperio irken. Liv es la última descendiente de la dinastía Membrana. Ambas son encargadas de destruir una a la otra, pero el conocerse fue el error en sus planes más grande que pudieron cometer.
1. Chapter 1

En un futuro un tanto distante del nuestro, una batalla de especies se lleva a cabo. La raza humana sucumbe ante el Imperio Irken, comandado por el Invasor Zim. La ruina cayó inevitablemente como lluvia sobre la Tierra, y los humanos se vieron convertidos en esclavos de los irkens. Años después, una resistencia comandada por Dib Membrana se encargó de darle una nueva luz de esperanza a la humanidad devastada. Así se inició una lucha intergaláctica que hasta el día de hoy continúa.

Dib pasó rápidamente de ser el líder de la resistencia a crear una dinastía. Su descendencia fue parte importante del avance de los humanos para recuperar su libertad, haciendo del apellido Membrana símbolo de inteligencia, astucia y poder.

—…Es por eso que ella es una desgracia para nuestro cuartel—dijo el Coronel sobre la niña de 12 años.

—No diga eso, Coronel. A ella sólo le hace falta práctica—respondió el padre de la niña.

—Adam, cuando tú tenías su edad, habías llegado al cuartel con los cadáveres de 20 irkens. Ella no puede ni siquiera atinarle al más enano de todos—El coronel sostenía una imagen de Skoodge.

—Vamos, ella sólo necesita tiempo. Ella es una niña más de ciencia, no de guerra.

—En la época en que vivimos, la guerra lo es todo. Si ella no quiere deshonrar a todo un linaje entero, será mejor que aprenda mínimo a disparar un maldito rifle.

Adam salió y encontró a su hija haciendo sus deberes de la escuela. Era un milagro que para los tiempos en que la humanidad se encontraba siguiera existiendo la educación. En una pequeña parte de la Tierra existía una ciudad muy a la Bregna... De hecho así se llamaba, todo gracias a Keef. Ahí todos vivían en relativa paz y armonía, a excepción de ciertos habitantes que eran elegidos para servir a su raza en el Ejército.

—Liv, cariño. Tenemos que irnos. ¿Estás lista?

—Nunca estoy lista, papá. ¿Y si vuelvo a fallar?—dijo la niña de cabello negro.

—No lo harás. Si te esfuerzas, esta vez lograrás infiltrarte en La Inmensa

Liv se preparó y subió a la nave que la ayudaría a infiltrarse en la nave insignia del Imperio Irken. Había tratado de entrar hace ya 4 meses, sin resultado alguno. Tal vez hoy podría ser su día de suerte. Después de revisar con más sigilo los puertos de acceso, finalmente logró encontrar un punto ciego en el cual lograría entrar. Pudo pasar en cuanto los guardias se distrajeron con una bomba de humo lanzada casi al vacío. Primer parte de la misión cumplida. Era hora de ejecutar la segunda parte del plan: Asesinar a la princesa.

Nadie de la resistencia la había visto antes, ni habían sabido de ella hasta hace poco. Se rumoreaba que ella llegaría al mando del Imperio en poco tiempo, dadas las reformas a la Ley Irken hechas por su padre. Entre las pocas cosas que sabían de ella, estaba la de ser clonada del Más Alto Zim, y que era muy parecido a él, aunque se diferenciaba fácilmente de los demás irkens.

Todos los irkens eran relativamente iguales, por lo que sería fácil reconocerla… A menos que seas Liv y sólo hayas visto irkens debido a las fotos del archivo principal. Por esto la joven sentía que fracasaría en la misión. Si lo hacía, el volver a entrar a la Inmensa sería más difícil, si es que no la mataban.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Identifícate!—dijo una voz femenina al final del pasillo. Una joven irken, que curiosamente tenía cabello corto negro, vio a Liv, quien inevitablemente le lanzó un disparo, el cual no dio en el blanco debido al nerviosismo recurrente que surge al disparar cualquier arma. Siguió disparando hasta que vació sus municiones, disparándole a la nada. Después de esa patética muestra de puntería de la humana, la chica irken le dio un disparo con un sedante muy poderoso. Liv se desmayó al instante, y cuando despertó, tenía un vestido como de muñeca y se encontraba atada a una silla frente a una mesa, donde la irken se encontraba vestida de la misma manera. Se encontraban en una "Fiesta de té".

—Hasta que mi nuevo juguete despierta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Qué? Yo…

—Vamos, dime tu nombre o tendré que nombrarte yo misma.

—Liv, me llamo Liv.

—Mucho gusto, Liv. Yo soy Miz. Y desde ahora tú serás mi muñeca.

—Ey, un momento, ¿Muñeca? Yo no puedo ser tu muñeca…

—Vaya, entonces prefieres que te mate ahora mismo y sirva a mis amigos de la Academia tu deliciosa y dulce sangre en cajas con pajilla, y tu tierna y exquisita carne en bolitas con salsa—Miz se subió a la mesa con una enorme navaja, amenazando a Liv quien no podía defenderse de ningún modo.

—Está bien, seré tu muñeca. Pero, sólo por unas horas. Tengo que volver a mi casa.

Liv se topó con una niña del Imperio. Una extraña, aterradora y tonta niña del imperio. Tendría que aguantarla por cierto tiempo, claro, si es que ella accedía. Miz se quedó pensando. Finalmente habló.

—Trato hecho. Tú te quedas aquí unas horas, y mañana regresas a jugar. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, aunque no creo…

— ¡Vendrás mañana a jugar o te mataré en este momento!

—Está bien, haré todo lo posible, pero baja esa maldita cosa ya.

—De acuerdo. —Miz era la niña más rara y cambiante que Liv había visto en toda su vida, aún para ser una irken. Se tuvo que resignar a seguir el juego, hasta que Miz cayó dormida después de unas muchas horas de "jugar". La humana aprovechó para irse de La Inmensa, y regresó como pudo a la nave que la llevaría de regreso a Bregna.

—Y bien, Liv. Reporte de la situación—El Coronel estaba listo para recibir el informe.

—Me descubrió una niñita irken. Afortunadamente es una idiota, y sólo me retuvo como si fuera un juguete. Aproveché que durmió la siesta para regresar. No hubo ningún rastro de la princesa en la nave.

—Al menos es un progreso—el Coronel se dio la vuelta y se fue. De acuerdo, podemos dar nuevamente esta misión como Fallida. Ahora sólo se preguntaba qué habría hecho esa niña al darse cuenta que se había ido.

Unas semanas después en el _Kolegio Nacional de Bregna_, se recibió a una alumna nueva. Era algo extraño recibir alumnos nuevos a este nivel del grupo, pero posiblemente haya sido alguna chica que servía en el ejército y fue destituida. Era lo más probable.

—Bien, reciban todos a su nueva compañera, Miz.

* * *

_**Esta historia data alrededor del 2010, escrita para un club Yaoi/Yuri de Invader Zim. Publico esto en ésta página para compartir la historia públicamente. Estoy editando sólo 'por encimita', por lo cual la historia tal y como la publico se encuentra intacta. **_


	2. Chapter 2

—Bien, reciban todos a su nueva compañera, Miz. —dijo la maestra. Liv había olvidado su encuentro con la pequeña hija del Imperio, pero el nombre le sonaba familiar. Por la puerta entró una joven de cabello negro corto con puntas moradas, de piel muy pálida y ojos morados. Su ropa era un tanto extravagante, llamativa mejor dicho.

—Hola a todos, soy una niña.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, genio—dijo un niño al fondo.

La niña nueva se sentó en un asiento que estaba a dos lugares de Liv. Ésta misma no dejó de sentir la pesada mirada de la nueva en su espalda en toda la clase, hasta que llegó la hora del receso. Liv pensó que la nueva dejaría de acosarla en el descanso, pero no fue así. Siguió la misma mirada pesada y acosadora de parte de Miz. Aún después del receso, la misma mirada pesada e insoportable de Miz siguió acosando a Liv. Después de clases, Liv se dirigía a su casa, cuando una voz femenina la detuvo.

—Hey, Membrana.

—¿Qué?

—Ay, pero qué grosera—dijo Miz con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Ey, me estabas observando mucho tiempo hoy—Liv inevitablemente señaló la extraña actitud de la nueva.

—Oh, eso. Es que, me estaba preguntando algo—dijo Miz mientras chocaba los dedos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Quieres ser mi amiga? —Miz dijo esto con alegría, y guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de la chica.

—Em, ¿Y sólo por eso me acosaste todo el día?

—Lo siento si te molestó, soy algo retraída.

—Bueno, veremos. Podemos estar mañana y con el tiempo podrás ir a mi casa. Entonces, hasta mañana.

—Te veo en el kolegio, amiga—Miz salió corriendo al lado contrario mientras Liv la observaba. Esa chica era demasiado extraña, y alegre. Pero el nombre le sonaba de algún lado. No le prestó mucha importancia, y se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Liv llegó al kolegio y Miz la esperó en su asiento. Liv estaba un tanto extrañada, pero nuevamente le prestó poca importancia. En el receso estuvieron juntas, hablando de cosas. Así pasaron unos cuantos días, hasta que Liv aceptó a Miz como amiga.

La Inmensa. La nave insignia del Imperio Irken. Por una ventana, una niña irken de seis años observa la inmensidad del espacio. Se baja de la ventana y va hacia una de las pantallas de su habitación. Escribe unas coordenadas. La pantalla muestra la tierra, específicamente a Liv, quien se encuentra en su patio entrenando por su cuenta. La irken la observa detenidamente. Es cuando un ser alto se detiene detrás de ella.

—Es ella la smeet de Dib, ¿Verdad?—dice Miz.

—Así es, es la última de su dinastía—contesta Zim a su hija.

—Es a ella a quien tengo que matar, ¿Verdad?

—Así es, Miz. Ya te infiltramos en su Kolegio. A partir de ahí todo será fácil. Acércate a ella, se su amiga. Y cuando confíe en ti, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

—Entendido papá.

En el rostro de ambos se dibujó una sonrisa sádica. Zim colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Miz, quien siguió observando a la humana, despreocupada, encargándose de sus cosas, inconsciente del peligro en el que estaba.

Liv se encontraba en el kolegio, totalmente distraída, ya que seguía dibujando en su libreta la imagen de la niña que se encontró aquel día en la Inmensa. Y esto no pasó desapercibido de Miz.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Ah, nada. Es sólo, un dibujo tonto…

Miz le arrebató el dibujo y pudo ver un "lindo retrato" de ella, sin su disfraz, claro está.

—Qué bonita. ¿Quién es?

—Una tonta que me encontré la vez que entré a la Inmensa.

Tonta. Esa palabra realmente molestaba a la chica de ojos morados. Ocultó su expresión de ira y enojo, con una simple sonrisa y luego siguió conversando.

—Pero, no tienes idea de quién es, ¿Verdad?

—Supondré que alguna niña del imperio. Nada especial. Los irkens también tienen niños.

—Pero sus niños nunca viajan en la Inmensa, se quedan en Irk para ser instruidos. No has leído los reportes del Imperio, ¿Verdad, soldado?

— ¿Acaso tú ya los leíste? —Liv estaba sorprendida de que Miz supiera sobre el Imperio, y más sobre sus crías. —Entonces, creo que esa niña era la princesa.

Miz miró a Liv con un aire de superioridad. Era obvio que la "salvadora de la tierra" no era más que una niñita tonta. Posiblemente era esto a lo que su padre se refería como "niñerías". Era increíble que alguien como Liv fuera la esperanza de toda una raza. Pero ahora una gran pregunta venía a la mente de la joven irken. Si los humanos eran tan tontos como daba a entender su pequeña representante, ¿Por qué Zim no se hizo cargo cuando pudo? Bueno, según las historias de guerra de su padre, los antecesores a Liv de verdad eran inteligentes, y al parecer le guardaba un gran respeto o algo así al principal Cabeza de la Resistencia, ese Dib Membrana.

—Bueno, será mejor que dejes un ratito eso. Ya va a ser hora del almuerzo.

—Ey, falta mucho para la hora…

La alarma del almuerzo sonó en ese momento, aunque faltaban dos horas. Liv miró a su compañera totalmente extrañada, era la segunda o tercera vez que sentía que Miz no era del todo humana.

A la hora de la salida, ambas chicas se fueron caminando por las calles de Bregna. Miz iba un tanto distraída en un aparato que tenía entre sus manos, el cual hacía cosas un tanto "extrañas". Liv no podía quitar su atención de ese aparato. Mas cuando intentó ver lo que la chica de ojos violetas hacía en él, le fue negado.

—Las cosas que hago en mi bitácora no son de tu incumbencia, Liv. —dijo Miz un tanto molesta.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que era tu bitácora. Pudiste decirlo antes.

—No importa, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. —Después de eso, Miz escribió en la bitácora "Los humanos son realmente idiotas".

Esa misma tarde, Liv intentaría nuevamente entrar en la Inmensa. Ya tenía una entradita privada, por lo que no le sería una dificultad entrar, hasta que la descubran y la cierren. Entonces debería encontrar otra, pero mientras su pequeña entrada fuera un secreto, no tendría de qué preocuparse.

Caminó sin dirección alguna entre los enormes pasillos de la Inmensa, cuidando que ningún soldado irken la viera, cosa que jamás sucedió. Ahora, tenía que encontrar de nuevo a esa niña. Pero, esta vez, le fue difícil toparse con ella. Pasó exactamente en donde la había encontrado la vez pasada, pero no veía nada. Fue cuando una voz desde el techo le llamó la atención.

—¿A quién buscas?

Liv subió su mirada y vio a la pequeña irken de la vez pasada, aferrada al techo por medio de unas patas robóticas de araña que surgían de su espalda. Rápidamente retrajo las patas y cayó al suelo. Se acercó a Liv, y finalmente le habló.

—Vaya, parece que vienes a jugar de nuevo. —dijo la irken Miz.

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué te gustaría jugar? —Liv le contestó, dado que había ideado un plan para asesinarla rápidamente.

—Quiero jugar Ahorcado.

Liv asintió con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Después de todo, jugar al Ahorcado era algo sencillo, esto sólo le facilitaba su deber… O al menos eso pensó antes de ver cómo la irken jugaba al ahorcado. En cuanto entró a la habitación de Miz, vio una horca preparada, y puesta enfrente de una pizarra. De repente sintió cuando la irken la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la horca.

—Espera, ¿Para qué esta cosa?

—Tonta, sin ella, ¿Cómo podríamos jugar al ahorcado?

Liv tragó saliva y sin remedio subió a la horca, colocando la cuerda alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos fueron atadas detrás de su espalda, y Miz se colocó junto al pizarrón, donde estaba preparado el juego, con los espacios para cinco letras.

—Muy bien, creo que conoces este juego. Intentarás adivinar qué letras arman esta palabra, por cada letra que digas mal, voy a ir completando el dibujo del ahorcado. Y si lo termino, te ahorcaré a ti.

Liv sentía que se moría. Era esto increíble. Ahora sí veía de cerca la muerte. Así que sin remedio, empezó a adivinar.

—A.

—Lo siento, no hay ninguna A en la palabra—Y miz dibujó la cabeza del ahorcado.

—Em… ¿Qué tal la O?

—Tampoco. —Y dibujó el torso.

—Una U.

—Para nada. —Y dibujó un brazo.

—Una… I.

—Bien, tienes la primera letra—Y entonces colocó la I al principio de la palabra—. Sigue adivinando.

—Una C.

—No—Y dibujó el otro brazo.

—Una… —Liv empezaba a ponerse nerviosa—M

—No, estás perdiendo oportunidades—Y dibujó una pierna.

—¿Qué hay de la E?

—Bien, vas por buen camino—Y Miz colocó la E en el penúltimo espacio. —Sigue así y podrás seguir con vida.

—Gracias por esas palabras de aliento. —dijo Liv con sarcasmo.

—No me des las gracias, yo sólo veo que no te sientas triste al morir. —contestó Miz como si nada, y luego le indicó que siguiera con un ademán de mano.

—La N.

—Correcto—Y Miz puso la N al último. Sólo le faltaban dos letras para terminar.

—Eh… ¿Acaso la palabra es "Irken"?

Miz la miró con un poco de ira. Había adivinado la palabra. Finalmente escribió "Irken" por completo. Y luego bajó a Liv de la horca. Pero la miró de una forma un tanto fría.

—Largo—dijo Miz con la misma mirada hacia Liv.

—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?

—Se supone que ibas a perder. Nadie nunca gana en el Ahorcado más que yo. Todos se van a la horca porque yo siempre gano. Y tú, maldita humana asquerosa, osas ganarme en mi propio juego. Vete en este instante.

Liv soltó una leve carcajada y luego se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Sólo por esa sonrisita, valió la pena el no matarla aún. Pero lo que no esperaba es que nuevamente la princesa le iba a disparar un sedante, el cual la dejó inerte en un segundo y medio. Miz se acercó a ella, y luego desde un comunicador pidió que le preparasen un transportador de materia con destino a la Tierra. Se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Liv para asegurarse que siguiera viva, y luego, sin razón alguna, le dio una rápida lamida en el rostro. Luego la llevó al transportador y lo arregló para que le llevara a su jardín.

Horas después de esto, Zim entró al cuarto de su pequeña hija. Ella se encontraba viendo el planeta tierra a través del telescopio gigante, regalo de su padre cuando ella cumplió dos años.

—¿Y bien? Reporte de la misión.

—La misión marcha a la perfección. La larva-Liv no sospecha nada. Sigue como si nada.

—Perfecto…—Zim notó que Miz se encontraba muy distraída, más que de costumbre. —¿Qué te sucede?—La tomó en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas.

—Hoy ella vino, supongo que la enviaron a matarme.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te hizo daño?

—No, pero…—bajó la cabeza, y luego gritó—¡Me ganó en un Ahorcado!

—Miz, no siempre… Bueno, siempre tienes que ganar, por más insignificante que sea. Ese es el orgullo irken. Pero, ¿Qué te parece si te doy un soldado para que juegues con él al Ahorcado?

—Está bien, pero tengo que ganar yo.

—Claro que sí—Zim alzó su muñeca y desde su pulsera llamó a un soldado en específico para jugar con su pequeña—Tengo que irme cariño, trata bien a Skoodge.

—Claro, papá.

En cuanto Zim salió, Skoodge entró a la habitación y se colocó en la horca, listo para otro juego perdido de Ahorcado.


End file.
